Falling Over Me
by StBerryfan16
Summary: Jason drags Shane to a party where he meets someone who changes his plans. Shane/OC


_I'm standing in the center of the room  
I'm watching boys follow girls perfume  
All is as it should be I assume  
Except for the distance between me and you  
You're standing as a flower on a wall  
The room is still but we're about to fall  
And all the names that brought us here  
Simply fade away ..._

_Who you are is falling over me  
(Who you are is fall is falling over me)  
Who you are is everything I need  
(Who you are is everything I need)  
I'm hoping  
I'm waiting  
I'm praying you are the one  
I'm hoping  
I'm waiting  
I'm praying you are the one_

Shane's POV:

_"I can't believe Jason dragged me here. I don't even know Kelli he's the one who's good friends with her." _I thought standing in the middle of this large house where the party Jason wanted to go to is being held. I looked around as I could see guys following around girls like they were puppy dogs. It seemed like every lame party I've ever been to but looking through everybody I saw a girl standing against the wall ten feet away from me. I couldn't take my eyes away as I looked from her black shirt to her blue jeans and black converse. I looked up to her face again and the second our eyes met the music and voices faded away and all I could hear was my heart beating in my ears.

I walked over towards her trying to think of something funny to say but standing in front of her looking in her eyes turned my brain to mush so all I could to say was, "Hi I'm Shane."

"I'm Cori." She responded with the sweetest smile I've ever seen. We talked and by the end of the party I could feel myself falling for her and knew I would marry her someday.

_I can't believe that night turned into today  
I used the line you were supposed to say  
And all the names that brought us here  
Now we have to thank_

_Who you are is falling over me  
(Who you are is falling over me)  
Who you are has got me on my knees  
(Who you are has got me on my knees)  
I'm hoping  
I'm waiting  
I'm praying you are the one_

Cori's POV:

I can't believe I'm dating Shane Grey. I can't believe that six months ago Kelli dragged me to a party I didn't want to go to and now because of her I'm dating the guy of my dreams. I've thanked her many times but she says it was nothing. She didn't even do it on purpose. She invited Jason and didn't know he was going to bring Shane. I remember that night vividly.

I could tell Shane was nervous when he walked up to me so to try and clear the air I looked at him and said, "I got my library card and I'm checking you out."

He laughed and replied, "I was supposed to say that." It started everything and now we can talk for hours with stuff to still talk about when we have to leave. The more I spend time with him the more I know without a doubt that I love him with my whole heart and could spend the rest of my life with him.

_If you are I will wait I will follow  
I'm here to stay  
As long as we're promised tomorrow  
I promise you today I'll wait  
I'll wait_

_Who you are is falling over me  
(Who you are is falling over me)  
Who you are has got me on my knees  
(Who you are is everything I need)  
I'm hoping  
I'm waiting  
I'm praying you are the one  
I'm hoping  
I'm waiting  
I'm praying you are the one  
You are the one_

Cori's POV:

"Cori I have to tell you something." Shane said sounding nervous for the first time since we met.

"You can tell me anything Shane." I replied sweetly.

He sighed and looking at me straight in the eyes said, "I'm leaving on tour for a year."

"I know." I said casually even though inside I was dreading this moment.

"I will call and we can text all the time."

"Shane, I know. I've thought about it."

"Can I ask you something?" he said still sounding nervous.

"Of course, Shane." He sat up from the couch and kneeled down on the floor.

"Will you wait for me to come back and marry you?" he opened a box with beautiful wedding ring. I felt the air escape me and tears spring to my eyes.

"Yes, Shane I'll wait for you as long as I need to." I replied when I had collected myself.

Standing up to put the ring on my finger he kissed me and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too." I said knowing I had found the one.


End file.
